Information generally is transmitted across a network (e.g., the Internet) from a source to a destination over a specific route. A route typically includes one or more routing devices (e.g., routers) that each forward the information along the route. To that end, each router typically includes a route table that stores various routes available in the network. As is known in the art, such route information often changes and thus, must be periodically updated. Routers therefore typically update other routers in the network by transmitting route information via one or more inter-router protocols.
Each time a specific route is updated on a given router, all entries in the route table must be traversed until the specific route is located. This process can be time consuming, consequently degrading router performance. The art has responded to this problem by providing an apparatus that indicates whether at least one route of interest to a specific protocol has changed. In a manner similar to the problem that it solves, this solution requires that many entries in the route table be traversed until a route of interest (to a specific protocol) is located. Although an improvement over many other prior art systems, this solution also can be time consuming, thus degrading router performance.